Young Life
by aicchan
Summary: Terimalah kenyataannya, Sirius... Peter. Teman kita Remus Lupin, adalah seorang manusia serigala... My First SBRL. Be Kind And Review, Please


"Kau bilang apa barusan, James?"

"Aku bilang... Remus adalah manusia serigala."

"Itu tidak mungkin!!!"

"Mustahil k-kalau Remus adalah manusia serigala."

"Tapi semua fakta membuktikan kalau pemikiranku ini benar. Terimalah kenyataannya, Sirius... Peter. Teman kita Remus Lupin, adalah seorang manusia serigala."

_-0-_

_My First SBRL fic_

_Inspirated from Harry Potter FansBook 'Lagrangian Point' by Shishinden_

_-0-_

**Young Life**

_-0-_

_Harry Potter © JK ROWLING_

_Young Life © aicchan_

_-0-_

_ENJOY_

_-O-_

Pagi itu terasa sangat menyesakkan bagi seorang Sirius Black. Pemuda empat belas tahun itu berdri diam memandang kabut yang masih tampak pekat di luar sana. Wajah tampannya bersandar pada jendela kaca di kamar asrama Gryffindor. Pikirannya berkecamuk tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh James Potter tentang sahabat mereka... Remus Lupin... Remus... pemuda berwajah kalem dengan rambut coklat madu yang selama empat tahun ini menjadi bagian penting dalam hidup Sirius.

Tapi perkiraan James tentang Remus semalam sungguh membuat hati Sirius bimbang. Remus tidak mungkin adalah seorang manusia serigala. Tapi—Sirius mau tidak mau mulai berpikir kalau Remus memang selalu menghilang dari asrama mereka tiap malam bulan purnama. Esok harinya dia kembali dengan wajah pucat, namun senyum tak pernah menghilang darinya.

Remus... tak mungkin seorang manusia serigala. Dia terlalu lembut. Terlalu baik... Aura hangat senantiasa menyelimutinya dan membuat siapa pun yang berada di dekatnya merasa nyaman. Dan itulah yang selalu dirasakan oleh Sirius.

Mustahil kan seorang manusia serigala bisa selembut dan sesabar itu? Sejak pertama mengenal Remus, Sirius sama sekali tak pernah melihat sahabatnya yang satu itu marah atau berkata kasar. Dia selalu tersenyum. Kapanpun... di saat yang bagaimana pun.

Tangan Sirius terkepal erat, bergetar karena pikiran-pikiran yang tak jelas di otaknya.

"Sirius? Kenapa kau melamun?"

Sebuah suara yang familiar dengan satu tepukan ringan di pundak, membuat Sirius terkejut dan refleks menampik tangan yang menyentuh tubuhnya itu. Dia sendiri terkejut atas reaksinya itu, diam, Sirius hanya memandang wajah Remus yang sedikit terkejut.

"Sirius?" Remus memandangnya dengan cemas, "kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali."

Ada getaran di tangan Sirius saat itu, karenanya dia memutuskan untuk pergi. Tak menjawab maupum memandang Remus lagi. Sirius segera meninggalkan kamar asrama Gryffindor, tak sadar kalau saat itu James sudah bangun dan memandangnya dari tempat tidur.

Pemuda berambut acak-acakan dan berkaca mata itu memandang sosok Remus yang berdiri bergeming di depan jendela. Tak ingin memperkeruh suasana, James memilih untuk bersikap biasa. Dia menguap, sengaja mengeluarkan suara, dan meregangkan badannya lau duduk di tempat tidur.

"_Morning_, Remus..."

"Ah... _Morning_, James," Remus tersenyum, wajah sedihnya yang barusan menghilang sempurna, "sepertinya tidurmu nyenyak," Remus menuju ke penghangat ruangan yang ada di tengah kamar bulat itu dan mengambil handuknya.

"Bagaimana bisa nyenyak kalau suara dengkuran Peter saja lebih keras dari raungan naga," kata James hiperbolis, lalu dia menguap lagi, "pelajaran pertama hari ini apa?"

"Ramuan, dengan Slytherin."

"Ck!" James berdiri dan mengajak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan itu, "ketemu si Snivellus lagi."

Remus hanya tersenyum, lalu dia membiarkan James mendahuluinya ke kamar mandi. Remus masih berdiri di dekat penghangat ruangan itu, masih terasa panas di tangannya karena tepisan Sirius... Remus tak habis pikir... kenapa Sirius seperti itu? Padahal biasanya dia selalu ceria setiap waktu. Dan kenapa tadi Remus menangkap ada kilat aneh dalam mata Sirius. Seperti... takut?

Lamunan Remus buyar saat dia mendengar suara sesuatu jatuh ke lantai. Dan saat Remus menoleh ke asal suara, dia baru lihat kalau 'sesuatu' itu ternyata adalah Peter yang terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"_Good morning_, Peter," sapa Remus dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

Saat itu mata kecil Peter membulat sempurna dan wajahnya pucat saat memandang Remus. Tanpa membalas sapaan pemuda berambut coklat madu itu, Peter langsung menyambar handuknya dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Sekali lagi Remus hanya bisa berdiri dalam diam.

.

Suasana di Aula Besar pagi itu tetap ramai seperti biasa. Para murid mengobrol seru dengan teman-temannya. Ada juga yang membicarakan tentang tugas-tugas essay mereka yang menumpuk. Tapi diantara semua kehebohan itu, ada satu perubahan yang cukup menarik perhatian. Yaitu di meja Gryffindor.

Biasanya meja Gryffindor selalu menjadi yang paling heboh kalau Sirius dan James ada di sana. Dua murid jenius, yang sangat disayangkan sungguh malas sekali kalau disuruh belajar itu, hari ini tak seheboh mereka yang biasanya. _Well_—James memang masih bercanda dengan teman-temannya, tapi tetap saja kurang heboh karena tak ada campur tangan dari seorang Sirius, pemuda tampan yang jadi incaran hampir semua siswi jomblo di Hogwarts.

Sirius tampak tak terganggu dengan kehebohan di Aula Besar itu. Dia tetap menunduk dan mengaduk-aduk makanan di piringnya. Sama sekali tak bernafsu untuk makan. Sampai akhinya Sirius memutuskan pergi dari keramaian dan pergi ke halaman samping. Masih ada tiga puluh menit sebelum kelas pertama dimulai, dia butuh menyendiri dengan pikiran sekalut ini. Isi otaknya masih dipenuhi apa yang dikatakan James padanya. Sungguh dia masih belum bisa percaya... benarkah Remus adalah seorang manusia serigala? Andai ini bulan April, Sirius pasti segera menyangka kalau semua adalah lelucon konyol James, tapi sayang, sekarang bulan Oktober.

Dia duduk di salah satu kursi batu di halaman itu dan memandang air mancur yang keluar dari patung seorang wanita yang membawa guci. Rasanya dia ingin menghancurkan apapun yang ada di sana, tapi dia tidak mau kena detensi saat pikirannya sedang kalut seperti ini.

"AAAARGHH!!! SIAAAAL!!!" melampiaskan semua stress yang dia rasakan, Sirius menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada tiang batu yang ada di taman itu. Darah segar mengalir dari luka di buku-buku jarinya. Rasanya itu saja tak cukup untuk mengalihkan pikiran Sirius dari apa yang dia pikirkan sedari tadi.

Sirius terduduk bersandar pada tiang batu itu. Ada satu hal yang kini memenuhi isi kepalanya. Besok malam adalah malam bulan purnama, kalau apa yang dikatakan oleh James itu benar, maka malam ini pasti Remus akan menyelinap lagi dari menara Gryffindor dan beralasan harus ke Hospital Wing karena sakit. Sirius bertekad untuk mengikuti kemana Remus pergi.

Dan tekad seorang Black tidak akan kalah oleh apapun.

.

.

"Kau mau pinjam Jubah Gaibku? Untuk apa?" tanya James saat Sirius menghampirinya usai makan malam.

"Sudahlah!! Pinjami saja aku!!" Paksa Sirius, "aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh. Tidak tanpamu."

James menghela nafas, sebenarnya tak perlu bertanya untuk apa Sirius meminjam Jubah Gaib miliknya. Dia sudah hafal benar jalan pikiran sahabatnya itu, "Okay... tunggu di sini!" pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu naik ke kamar asrama dan segera kembali ke ruang rekreasi sambil membawa Jubah Gaib miliknya. Senjata rahasianya untuk lolos dari detensi atas kekacauan yang mereka perbuat.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sirius menyambar jubah tak kasat mata itu laluu keluar dari ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Dia menuju ke arah Hospital Wing, di depan ruang kesehatan Hogwarts itu, Sirius menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan jubah itu sehingga seluruh tubuhnya menjadi transparan dan berbaur dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Lalu perlahan, Sirius mendekati pintu Hospital Wing. Dia bisa melihat ada Remus dan Madam Pomfrey di sana.

"Ayo, Remus. Kau sedikit terlambat malam ini," ujar Madam Pomfrey, memakaikan jubah tebal pada Remus.

"Maaf, Madam Pomfrey. Tadi aku harus menahan James supaya tidak menyerang anak Slytherin," kata Remus yang wajahnya tampak pucat.

"Sekarang— ayo berangkat! Ayo ayo!!" Madam Pomfrey membimbing Remus kelar dari Hospital Wing.

Sirius pun mengikuti kedua orang itu hingga sampailah dia ke Whomping Willow, pohon yang ditanam di tahun saat dia masuk ke Hogwarts. Saat itu Madam Pomfrey menjentikkan tongkatnya dan mendadak gerakan-gerakan liar dari pohon itu berhenti. Lalu Madam Pomfrey meminta supaya Remus masuk ke jalan yang ada di antara akar pohon besar itu, dan matron Hogwarts itu baru beranjak pergi saat Remus sudah menghilang dan Whomping Willow itu pun bergerak lagi.

Masih belum beralih dari tempatnya berdiri, Sirius melepas Jubah Gaib yang dia pakai dan memandang ke arah langit di mana bulan sedang beranjak menuju purnama.

"Kau menyadarinya sekarang, Sirius?"

Mendengar suara James, Sirius langsung memutar badannya dan mendapati sosok sahabatnya itu.

"Aku sudah tahu sejak dulu, kalau setiap kali beralasan 'sakit', Remus tidak tinggal di Hospital Wing, melainkan pergi ke sesuatu tempat bersama Madam Pomfrey," kata James tenang, seolah mereka sedang bicara tentang rencana keonaran untuk esok hari, "kau ingat di tahun ketiga, waktu aku terpaksa menginap di Hospital Wing karena 'kecelakaan' di kelas Ramuan?"

Sirius hanya mengangguk saja.

"Saat itu, aku terbangun, hampir tengah malam, dan aku mendengar suara orang berbincang di depan pintu Hospital Wing. Suara Madam Pomfrey dan juga Kepala Sekolah, lalu... suara Remus," James menyibak jubah seragamnya, "mereka bicara dengan suara yang pelan, jadi aku pura-pura tidur dan mendengarkannya. Dan saat itulah aku tahu kalau Remus adalah seorang manusia serigala."

"K-Kau sudah tahu selama itu dan tetap diam?" Sirius memandang James penuh rasa tidak percaya.

James balas memandang Sirius, "lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa? Menyebarkan berita itu ke seluruh sekolah? Dan membuat Remus dimusuhi, atau bahkan dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts? Itu maumu?"

Suara Sirius tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Saat itu James melangkah maju mendekati Sirius, dia mencengkram kerah baju sahabtanya itu, "apa masalah seperti ini saja sudah mampu menghapus sosok seorang Remus Lupin dari ingatanmu?" suara James sedikit meninggi, "COBA KAU INGAT SIAPA DIA!!!"

Tak pernah melihat James semarah itu, Sirius tak bisa melawan. Ingatannya kini berputar kembali pada sataa-saat dia bersama Remus. Saat pertama berkenalan dengan pemilik rambut coklat madu itu, saat pertama melihat senyumnya... Remus... adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghapuskan harga diri seorang Black. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Sirius merasa tenang. Senyuman dan ketenanga Remus selalu bisa meredakan emosinya yang suka meledak-ledak. Seperti saat dia dan James berselisih, selalu Remus yang membuat keduanya baikan lagi.

"Dasar bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo cepat sana dan minta maaf pada James."

Selalu kata-kata itu yang keluar dari Remus untuk membuat Sirius membuang harga dirinya jauh-jauh dan segera meminta maaf pada sahabat terbaiknya. Selalu saja Remus yang mampu membuat senyum kembali muncul di wajah Sirius, dengan kesabaran dan kelembutannya...

"T-tapi... tapi dia manusia serigala... dia..."

James menarik tubuh Sirius hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja, "APA BEDANYA, SIRIUS?!! DIA TETAP REMUS!! TETAP REMUS SAHABAT KITA!!" dia mengguncang tubuh Sirius yang menundukkan kepalanya, "apa hanya karena satu 'status' itu, kau sekarang menganggapnya seorang monster?"

"DIA MEMANG SEORANG MONSTER!!!"

Kepalan tangan James menghantam rahang Sirius, membuat pemuda itu terjerembab jatuh ke tanah, "aku tidak pernah mengira pikiranmu sepicik ini," James berdiri di depan Sirius yang menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau harapkan aku bagaimana, James? KAU MAU AKU BERSIKAP BAGAIMANA?!!" ada nada putus asa di suara Sirius, nada yang tak pernah didengar oleh James.

Sekali lagi James mencengkram kerah baju Sirius, memaksa pemuda itu berdiri, "... terima dia, Sirius... jadikan dia tetap sebagai sahabatmu. Sebagai Remus."

Sirius menggelengkan kepalanya. Pikirannya bercampur baur, "tidak... tidak, James... itu mustahil."

"TERIMA KENYATAAN INI!! APA KAU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH LUPA SOSOK REMUS YANG SELALU BERSAMA KITA?!"

Mendengar itu, Sirius langsung teringat saat-saat mereka bersama. Empat Gryffindor muda yang menikmati masa-masa sekolah. Tertawa bersama, terkadang berselisih paham lalu berbaikan lagi. Dan Remus... Remus selalu ada di sana. Selalu ada di setiap ingatan Sirius. Sosok yang selalu tersenyum, selalu yang paling tenang di antara mereka. pemuda yang ramah, pintar, perhatian... begitu lembut, seolah bisa melenyapkan kebencian di hati siapapun.

"Ukh!!" Sirius jatuh berlutut, tangannya meremas jubah James, "Remus..." matanya terasa panas, hatinya perih.

James berlutut di depan Sirius, "pikirkan, Sirius!! Selama ini, setiap bulan purnama Remus selalu pergi menjauh dari kita. Karena apa? Karena dia tidak mau menyakiti siapapun. Apa kau pikir monster akan berpikiran seperti itu?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu menepuk punggung sahabatnya, "Remus yang kita kenal adalah orang yang lembut. Apa kau pikir itu hanya sandiwara agar identitasnya tidak ketahuan? Menurutku tidak, Sirius... itu memang sifat dasar seorang Remus."

Sirius tak berkata apa-apa.

"Pete... aku tahu kau ada di sini. Keluarlah!" kata James tanpa berpaling. Lalu dari belakangnya muncullah Peter. Remaja pendek bertubuh tambun itu memandang kedua teman baiknya dengan wajah pucat. Meski sudah berkali-kali melihat James dan Sirius saling berteriak karena selisih paham, ini kali pertama dia melihat James sampai memukul Sirius.

"Apa kau juga berpikir kalau Remus itu adalah monster?" tanya James dingin. Dia berdiri tanpa memandang Peter.

"A-aku... aku..." Peter melirik sosok Sirius yang masih berlutut di tanah.

James menghela nafas, "terserah kalau kalian tetap beranggapan kalau Remus tak lagi layak menjadi sahabat kalian. Dan itu berarti aku juga tidak akan segan memutuskan hubungan dengan kalian."

"J-James..." Peter memandang sosok yang dianggap sebagai pemimpin mereka berempat itu, seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Aku akan menunggunya di sini," James duduk di batu besar yang ada di dekat Whomping Willow, "kalian kembali saja sendiri ke asrama!"

Namun saat itu, baik Sirius maupun Peter tak ada yang beranjak dari tempat mereka. Sirius malah duduk bersila di rumput, sementara Peter duduk di bawah sebuah pohon. Sungguh jarak yang sangat tidak mengenakkan.

.

Ketiganya terus terdiam, tak ada seorang pun yang bicara. James duduk diam sambil sesekali melirik jam tangannya. Peter berulang kali merubah posisi duduknya dengan gelisah. Sirius sendiri, masih belum menegakkan kepalanya.

Pikirannya masih tidak jelas melayang kemana. Ingatannya bercampur baur. Tentang Remus, tentang manusia serigala... tentang kenangan mereka selama di Hogwarts ini. Seperti kata James, Remus adalah orang yang lembut. Sirius yang paling tahu itu karena hanya pada Remuslah Sirius bisa bermanja.

Sirius mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mendadak dia merasa sangat malu, sangat bersalah... pada Remus. Bagaimana bisa dia mengira kalau senyuman dan kelembutan Remus selama ini hanyalah sandiwara? Bagaimana dia bisa berpikir kalau keramahan dan kesabaran Remus hanyalah pura-pura?

Bisa Sirius rasakan sentuhan Remus pada dirinya. Tepukan lembut di pipi untuk membangunkannya, atau belaian lembut di kepala saat Sirius sedang bermanja-manja, juga senyuman yang setia diberikan Remus untuknya di setiap saat. Kenapa Sirius bisa lupa kalau saat itu... dia tidak pernah menemukan adanya kebohongan dalam sorot mata Remus.

"Sebentar lagi fajar, dia akan segera kembali," James berdiri, merapikan pakaiannya, lalu berjalan hingga berada beberapa langkah di luar jangkauan dahan Whomping Willow yang terus bergerak liar.

Sirius bergeming. Tubuhnya terasa berat dan tak mau menerima perintah otaknya untuk bergerak. Dia melihat Peter –meski tampak ragu- berjalan pelan menghampiri James dan berdiri di belakangnya. Saat itu akhirnya Sirius beranjak dari tempatnya, dan tanpa membersihkan jubahnya, dia pun berjalan ke belakang James. Waktu seakan tak bergerak di antara mereka, keheningan ini begitu menyiksa. Suara gesekan dahan Whomping Willow juga desir dedaunan yang tertiup angin terasa begitu asing... sedikit menakutkan.

Peter bergerak-gerak gelisah. Jemarinya bertaut dan gemetaran, keringat dingin tampak membasahi pelipisnya. James tampak tenang, memandang ke arah Whomping Willow yang kini diam tak bergerak bagaikan pohon biasa. Saat itu Sirius merasakan degup jantungnya sendiri bertalu begitu kencang.

Kemudian, dari balik pekatnya kabut pagi, samar mereka melihat sosok seseorang merangkak keluar dari jalan kecil yang ada di bawah akar Whomping Willow. Sosok Remus. Melihat itu, Peter mundur selangkah, sebaliknya— James malah maju, sementara Sirius tetap di tempatnya.

Remus keluar dari gua itu dengan langkah terhuyung, jubahnya sobek di sana-sini. Sesekali dia tergelincir rerumputan yang basah oleh embun, berusaha sekuat tenaga supaya tidak terjatuh. Saat akhirnya dia bisa menapak sempurna, Remus pun menegakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Seketika itu, dia terkejut mendapati ketiga orang sahabatnya berdiri tak begitu jauh darinya. Teman pertama yang pernah Remus punya... wajah Remus berubah pucat. Kalau mereka bertiga ada di sini, kemungkinan yang paling besar adalah kalau mereka sudah tahu siapa Remus sebenarnya.

"Kenapa kau malah bengong seperti itu, Remus?" tanya James dengan nadanya yang biasa, ringan, "kami disini menjemputmu, lho."

Remus berhenti melangkah. Dia memandang ketiga sahabatnya itu. Jelas dia bisa melihat wajah pucat Peter dan juga Sirius yang sedari tadi tak memandangnya. Jadi benar— mereka bertiga sudah tahu tentang statusnya sebagai manusia serigala. Pelan dan tertatih, Remus melangkah, sekali pun tak memandang teman-temannya.

Sirius menahan nafas saat dia merasakan kehadiran Remus yang mendekat padanya. Peter langsung mundur beberapa langkah begitu Remus lewat di sebelahnya. Mata Sirius melirik sekilas ke arah Remus, dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat itu. Dia melihat bukan hanya jubah Remus saja yang compang-camping, tapi juga pakaian yang dia kenakan. Bahkan Sirius bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau sekujur tubuh Remus terluka dan berdarah.

"Remus... K-kau terluka?!!" cicit suara Peter lah yang mengemukakan kecemasan yang dirasakan Sirius.

Langkah Remus terhenti. Sejenak dia diam memunggungi teman-temannya. Sampai akhirnya dia berbalik dan mengejutkan semua yang ada di sana. Senyum Remus menghiasi wajahnya yang terluka gores di sana-sini, "tidak apa-apa... Madam Pomfrey bisa menyembuhkan aku," katannya lirih.

Sirius menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bukan apa, tapi karena dia melihat darah terus menetes dari ujung jemari Remus, "lukamu parah sekali!! Apa yang terjadi?" akhirnya suara Sirius yang semenjak tadi tertahan, keluar juga.

Remus menunduk lagi.

Saat itu James maju dan mendekati Remus lalu menepuk pundak pemud aberambut coklat itu pelan, "ceritakan pada kami, Remus. Saat ini... tak usah menyembunyikan apapun dari kami. Kami sudah tahu semuanya."

Remus menegakkan kepalanya lagi, memandang temannya satu per satu. Lalu dia pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi semalam. Saat dia berada di Shrieking Shack, tempat di ujung gua panjang dibawah Whomping Willow itu. Purnama yang merubahnya menjadi sosok seorang monster membuat Remus harus berperang dengan akal sehatnya sendiri. Di tengah gelombang kegilaan seorang manusia serigala, Remus yang berada dalam ambang kesadaran hanya mampu mengamuk di gubuk tua yang dipersiapkan oleh Dumbledore khusus untuknya itu, dia juga memilih untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri, dengan cakar dan taring yang merupakan kutukan baginya seumur hidup.

Mendengar cerita itu, Peter menangis. Merasa bersalah karena sudah beranggapan kalau temannya itu adalah monster buas. Mata kecilnya tak henti mengucurkan airmata.

James hanya diam, menepuk punggung Remus dengan lembut beberapa kali. Sebagai tanda kalau bagi James, Remus tetaplah sahabat baiknya.

Lalu Sirius... pemuda tampan itu tampak sangat terguncang. Dan detik berikutnya, tanpa di duga oleh siapa pun, mendadak Sirius langsung maju dan memeluk Remus erat. Saat tubuhnya merasakan kehangatan yang familiar dari pemuda itu, airmata Sirius mengalir tak tertahankan.

"S-Sirius..." Remus agak terhuyung saat Sirius memeluknya erat. Andai James tidak menahan, mungkin dia dan Sirius akan terjatuh, "Sirius... kenapa kau menangis?"

James tersenyum melihat adegan itu, dia mengacak-acak rambut Remus, "dia menangis untuk menggantikanmu, Remus."

"Aku?"

"... Karena kau sama sekali tak menangis... Luka itu, pasti sakit sekali, kan?"

Kemudian Peter mendekat, dia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan membebat luka di pergelangan tangan Remus sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Menangislah, Remus! Itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih lega," James menunjukkan cengiran khasnya yang membuat Remus seketika menumpahkan emosi yang tertahan entah sejak berapa lama.

Akhirnya... setelah ketakutan kalau teman-temannya akan pergi dan berpaling saat mengetahui siapa dia yang sebenarnya, Remus tahu dia telah menemukan sahabat sejatinya. Orang-orang yang tetap berada di sisinya, dan menerimanya sebagai seorang Remus Lupin. Dia menangis... menangis lega merasakan kehangatan dan rasa nyaman yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan. Menikmati ketulusan yang ditawarkan ketiga sahabatnya itu...

"Hei hei, Sirius... kalau kau memeluknya seerat itu, luka Remus malah akan semakin parah, bodoh!!" James melepaskan pelukan Sirius pada Remus, "kau mau membuatnya patah tulang juga?"

Tak peduli dengan omongan James, Sirius mengeringkan wajahnya yang basah dengan lengan bajunya. Setelah itu, mereka semua membawa Remus ke Hospital Wing supaya Madam Pomfrey bisa mengobati luka-lukanya.

.

#

.

Keesokan harinya, Hogwarts kembali seperti sedia kala, yang artinya, duo pengacau Gryffindor sudah menjalankan aktivitas harian mereka. Filch sudah geram saja ingin menangkap dan menghukum mereka, namun sayang, James juga Sirius terlalu licin untuk dipegang. Puas mengerjai si penjaga kastil Hogwarts dan kucing kesayangannya, James dan Sirius mengajak Remus juga Peter untuk bersantai di dekat danau sambil menikmati pemandangan senja yang indah.

"Ahh— yang tadi itu asik sekali," James merebahkan diri di rerumputan dan memandang langit tinggi yang mulai berubah warna menjadi gelap, "trikmu keren, Sirius. Kau harus mengajari aku nanti."

"Tenang saja," Sirius tertawa senang, "biar tahu rasa si squib itu."

Mendengar celotehan kemenangan dua sahabatnya, Remus hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pasrah. Peter sendiri hanya memandang James dan Sirius dengan penuh kekaguman.

"O iya, Remus. Kau sudah temukan buku yang kita butuhkan?" tanya James.

Remus mengangguk, lalu dia mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal dari dalam tasnya, "tapi apa kau yakin, James? Menjadi animagus bukan pekara mudah. Berbahaya kalau dilakukan tanpa pembimbing."

Mendengar itu, Sirius mengalungkan tangannya di leher Remus, "tenang saja— kau lupa kami ini siapa? Sirius Black dan James Potter. Beini-begini kami juga siswa unggula dengan nilai tertinggi. Kau tahu itu. Jadi animagus sih perkara kecil." Dia dan James beradu tinju sambil tertawa. Ya— sejak semalam, Sirius dan James sudah heboh mengusulkan supay amereka menjadi seorang animagus agar bisa menemani Remus di masa transformasinya. Karena mereka tahu, manusia serigala hanya berbahaya untuk manusia, tidak untuk hewan.

Mencoba pasrah menghadapi kelakuan dua sobatnya itu, Remus kembali membaca buku yang sedari tadi terbuka sia-sia di pangkuannya, membiarkan lengan Sirius tetap melingkar di pundaknya.

James menangkap ada kilau aneh di mata Sirius saat itu. Lalu dia pun berdiri, "Pete!! Ikut aku ke dapur!!"

"I—iya, James," terburu-buru, Peter langsung berdiri, nyaris tersandung jubahnya sendiri.

"Hei!! Aku ikut!!" Sirius melepaskan Remus dan berdiri, tapi saat itu James langsung menyeretnya menjauh dan berbisik super pelan.

"Ini kesempatan bagus untukmu, idiot!! Gunakan dengan baik atau aku akan membuatmu jadi sasaran leluconku sampai tahun depan!!"

Sirius menelan ludah paksa. Kadang sebal juga dia pada ketajaman intuisi milik James. Apalagi melihat cengiran usil di wajah pemuda berambut berantakan itu, "awas kau nanti!!"

"Kau akan berterima kasih padaku, Sirius. Ingat itu!!" dan James pun berlalu bersama Peter menuju kembali ke dalam kastil.

Sirius pun duduk lagi di sebelah Remus, mendadak jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Memang sudah lama Sirius paham kalau dirinya memendam perasaan lain pada Remus. Meski kemarin sempat tergoyahkan karena masalah jati diri Remus, sekarang Sirius merasa dia memang orang yang paling idiot di seluruh dunia sihir. Apa urusannya kalau Remus seorang manusia serigala. Dia tetap orang yang lembut, dan kelembutannya itu telah mencairkan dinding es di hati seorang Sirius Black. Memberinya rasa yang tak pernah dia tahu kalau itu bisa bersemi di dalam hatinya.

Dan seperti kata James... ini kesempatan untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya. Sirius tidak yakin kalau Remus akan membalas perasaannya, tapi— seorang Black tidak boleh ragu!! Apapun yang terjadi... perasaan ini harus diungkapkan. Kalau tidak, mungkin Sirius bisa gila dibuatnya.

Sirius pun berdehem untuk menarik perhatian Remus. Berhasil, Remus memalingkan wajahnya dari buku dan memandang Sirius.

"Ada apa, Sirius?"

Mendadak kehilangan pembendaharaan katanya, Sirius sejenak terpaku memandang wajah Remus. Ada senyuman yang sangat dia suka di sana, senyuman yang bisa meredakan semua emosi Sirius yang terkadang lepas kendali. Berulang kali dia coba berkata, tapi tidak berhasil. Berkali dia coba menuangkan isi hatinya dalam serangkai kalimat, yang keluar hanya suara 'err', 'umm' atau hanya berupa helaan nafas saja.

"Sirius? Kau kenapa? Wajahmu aneh. Kau sakit? Apa gara-gara semalaman kalian ada di luar?" Remus mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh sisi wajah Sirius.

Ada raung liar yang menguasai alam waras Sirius. Dia menyentuh tangan Remus yang ada di wajahnya, dan tak peduli pada apapun lagi, Sirius mendekatkan wajahnya pada Remus. Detik berikutnya, bibirnya telah menikmati bibir Remus dalam sebuah kecupan...

Lembut... manis... seperti yang selama ini dibayangkan oleh Sirius.

Sejenak yang terjadi hanyalah sentuhan kaku itu, namun semua berubah saat Remus mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sirius, menikmati sentuhan asing namun begitu menggoda. Sirius memeluk pinggang Remus dan memperdalam ciuman itu. Erangan lirih terdengar dari Remus saat Sirius menginvansi bagian dalam mulutnya, membuat pikiran Remus mendadak menjadi kosong. Yang ada hanyalah sensasi menggelitik di sepanjang tulang punggungnya. Remus tak mengerti... tapi dia menyukai ini... menginginkan sentuhan seperti ini. Bahkan lebih...

Sirius mengakhiri ciuman itu dan memandang wajah Remus yang merona merah, "kau... kau membalasnya. Apa ini berarti... kau punya perasaan yang sama denganku, Remus?"

Jawaban dari Remus hanyalah sebuah senyuman dan anggukan singkat, tapi mampu membuat hati Sirius melambung tinggi meninggalkan bumi yang dia pijak. Sepenuh hati, dia pun memeluk kekasihnya itu dan berbisik, "aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Remus. Tidak akan..."

"Aku tahu, Sirius... aku tahu..." Remus bersandar di pelukan itu, tempat ternyamannya...

.

Keduanya tetap berada di tepi danau saat bulan mulai merangkak menjajah angkasa. Bulan pertama setelah purnama yang bersinar pucat di langit kelam tanpa bintang.

"... Aku benci bulan..." gumam Remus, saat dia duduk bersandar di dada bidang Sirius sementara kedua tangan Sirius memeluk pinggangnya, "mengingatkanku pada kutukan dalam tubuhku ini..."

Sirius mencium pipi Remus, 'jangan benci bulan, Remus... karena itulah yang selalu mengingatkanku padamu, Moony."

"Moony?"

Sirius tersenyum, "manusia serigala kecil yang selalu ada di tiap bulan purnama, nama apalagi yang pantas untukmu selain Moony?" dia memperat pelukannya, "jadi jangan benci bulan... karena itulah yang menyadarkanku kalau kau memang yang paling berharga untukku."

Sekali lagi mereka menghangatkan diri dalam sebuah sentuhan yang dalam namun tak menuntut. Mereka hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Detik... demi detik...

.

.

Sementara itu di pintu kastil, James dan Peter berdiri dalam hening. Wajah Peter sudah berubah merah padam melihat apa yang dilakukan dua sahabatnya itu, sedangkan James hanya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Dasar Sirius. Tadi saja pakai acara sok gengsi, sekarang... sudah lupa semuanya. Awas saja dia kalau akhir pekan nanti tidak mentraktirku di Three Broomsticks," kata James, "ayo, Peter! Percuma menunggu mereka. lebih baik kita menunggu makan malam di Aula Besar saja."

Dan keduanya pun meninggalkan dua insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu.

_-O-_

**THE END**

_-O-_

KYAAAAAHHHH!!!! SBRL AKU YANG PERTAMAAAAA!!! GOMEN KALU ABAL!!! Uhuhuhu... marauders emang rada susah kalu dibuat versi serius TT^TT Tapi berhubung saia ga jago bikin humor... moga genre friendship – romance ini bisa diterima. Mohon masukannya bila ada yang aneh... *dan saia pikir ini fic emang aneh*

Ya weis... menanti ripiu... Doumo.... *bungkuk2*


End file.
